Mistake
by Academy6
Summary: Cold winds, harsh fire, dead love, and broken friendship is all Leo remembers about Central America. Dying bonds, darkened rooms, lost treasures, and too many mistakes is all Leo can gather now that he's home... Human au and tiny slash but not until the end...
1. Chapter 1

Mistake tmnt fanfic

April cut through the trees of the Central America forest. The rain falling over her head and racing through her hair. But even with the loud pounding of thunder over her head, she still managed to hear her clumsey boyfriend fall behind her. She turned around swiftly and glared at him. Casey cringed at the sight of his girlfriends stare.

"Can't you walk!" She yelled. Casey stood and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, babe. There was a...tree...root?" April's eyes squinted and she looked to see what he had tripped over.

"There's nothing there." She growled. Casey gave a small chuckle. April rolled her eyes and turned to to continue.

"Just stick the mission. We're almost there." She calmly stated. Casey continued along with her. They had been sent to Central America on the search for stautues. Since they had already found all of them and they still had about an hour until they had to leave they decided to see if Leo was still there. Donatello had tracked him down and let April and Casey take the tracker with them, just in case they had any spare time.

And April intended in finding him.

They walked through the trees and dodged the ones they couldnt see, waiting paitiently for the tracker to tell them when they arrived. Casey ocasionally would ask if they were any closer. April would answer with either an annoyed shake of her head or just not answer at all. This went on for a good twenty minutes until April stopped.

"We're going to miss our boat if we dont leave now," she whispered. Casey nodded solemly and took April's hand in his, smiling to her.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "We'll find him. If we don't that means that he'll find us before we get the chance." April smiled and kissed Casey on the cheek.

"You always know what to say, Jones." She whispered in his ear. She pulled away and walked toward the direction of the boat. Suddenly, they heard a loud screeching coming from a cave behind them. They turned, wide eyed, and looked at the cave behind them.

The sound of a stone hitting stone echoed through their ears. They ran up to it and April put her ear to the rock.

"Ayude! Alguien, por favor! Que me ayude!" Someone in the other side screamed. April listens to the almost broken voice. It sounding almost familiar.  
"Hola?" She asked loudly. There was a small silence before April continued. "Hey, vamos a sacarte de ahí, de acuerdo?" The person was silent until they heard a loud gun shot from the other side of the forest.

"April?" The person asked. April and Casey's eyes widened. Casey took a step closer to the boulder, leaning his ear against it.

"Leo is that you?" He asked.

"Yes! It's me, please get me out!" Casey blinked rapidly before preparing to move the small boulder. "Back up a bit, Leo." Casey commanded. Leonardo did as told and took a couple steps back. His cheeks glittered with each tear drop that fell. And even with the old t-shirt strap than shielded his delicate eyes from the light, the were still visible. He ran his fingers through his dark blonde and fell to the floor in a fit of tears.

Suddenly, the boulder fell to the side and a gray light poured in, a cold wind to match. April walked in and immediately saw the small boy curled up on the ground. "Leo?" She asked again.

She knelt down and rubbed the smaller's shoulder. Leo reached up and wrapped his arms around the girls neck.

Casey was taken back a bit by the kid that latched onto his wife. He was pale and trembling and looked like he hadn't eaten anything in months. "Leo, honey. What happened to you?!" April's voice was soothing but firm.

She placed a brown cloak over his shoulders and pulled him closer to her chest as he sobbed.

"I wanna go home." He whispered. April hugged him back gently. Every bone in his body was protuting. If this is Leo, then maybe him leaving for central was a bad thing. She looked at his face and cringed at the sight of the bloody fabric over his eyes.

"What happened to your-" loud gunshots interrupted her before she could finish. Leo clenched up. They needed to leave. Now.

"Can you walk." Casey asked in a slight Brooklyn accent.

"I can't see." Leo stated. Casey didn't ask why. He quickly grabbed the teen's hand and pulled him out of the cave and through the forest. Leo tried to keep up but his feet wouldn't let him. He stumbled around. He did want to get out of where he has been for the last year. But his legs literally didn't have anything other than skin and bone. Eventually, he tripped. Due to the rain and thunder, no one heard him. Leo fell into the mud and coughed onto the ground. He tried lifting himself off of the ground, but it was too slippery.

"Trying to escape again, huh." A deep voice made Leo stiffen. Someone rolled him onto his back, and straddled him. Leo couldn't see anything, but he heard the knife come out of its case.

"Let me go-"

"Shut up!" Sinthe yelled as he punched the younger across the face. He took out the large knife and held it to Leo's neck. Leo instantly stopped moving and went silent.

"Don't fight it, Leonardo. Me quieres dentro de ti." Leo sobbed louder seeming to understand the words he said in Spanish. There was a loud BANG then, and Synth collapsed onto Leo's body with a yell. As he tried to collect himself and apply pressure to his wounded leg, Leo pushed him off and stood on his shaky legs. He continuously kicked the elder until two arms reached around and lifted him up from the ground. He thrashed around until he heard,

"Leo, stop! It's me, Casey!" Leo stopped and covered his eyes with his hands.  
"I'm s-sorry." He sobbed queieltly. "I'm s-so sorry." Casey shook his head and shifted to keep his grip on the boy.

"It's okay. Your gonna be alright-" someone from behind reached over and grabbed the Casey's dark black hair in his hands. Casey instantly released the boy and Leo fell to the ground. Sinthe punched Casey in the face once before throwing him against the tree. Casey hit the tree and all of the air in his lungs flew from him.

Sinthe stood smiling above the fallen man. He pulled the gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it at Casey's head. But before he could shoot, he was struck over the head with a large stick. He turned to see Leonardo standing in a fighting position ready to kill.

Sinthe just smirked. "You really think you could kill me, Leo?" He laughed. "Your pathetic, weak, and childish for thinking so." The older teen held up the gun to shoot the younger. Leo didn't move, just waited for the older to shoot.

"Come on, Sinthe," he whispered loud enough for only Sinte to hear. "Shoot me." He stood from his fighting stance and held his hands in the air. Sinthe frowned, and growled at the older. He gripped the gun tighter.

Bang!

Leo stiffened as he heard the gun shot. He heard a scream. Someone fall to the ground and then just the rain.

"Casey?" He croaked. Casey stood and ran over to the younger.

"No, it's me." April said gently. She wrapped her arms around the boy and smiled. Leo smiled as well. he was finally free

* * *

April stood over the unconscious boy as Casey went to find a doctor on the boat. She reached down and began to pull the torn cover off of Leonardo's eyes. He flinched away from her and turned his head in the other direction.

"I'm sorry Leo... But I want to see your eyes," she removed her hand and looked at him, sadly. "I don't want them to get infected."

After a moment leo turned over to her. April smile and gently pulled off the old fabric. Underneath, Leo's eyes were swollen and throbbing. Gray and glassy and mixed with blood. April gasped and covered her mouth with her hand

"What happened to you?" She didn't expect an answer, But she continued anyway. "Can you see? At all?" Leo's head shook slowly and his whole body turned away from her. She brushed the back of her hand against his forehead, but stopped when it appeared to hurt him.

"I'll...check for more injuries at your place, 'kay?" He heard her ask. He lied there silently, every few seconds attempting to answer. But he stayed completely silent. April frowned at the lack response and left to go find Casey.

Leo sat in the room silently. He lied on the cold bed and tried to focus on the sounds of his breathing. His eyes closed sharply and attempted to hold back his tears.

He shuddered and turned in the bed, his blue hair matted with sweat and blood. His pale hands gripping the white sheet. His breath caught in his throat as his mind flashed bits and pieces of different memories flew through his mind

This happened for awhile until Leo quickly sat up and vomited all over the floor. There was no food in his stomach so all that came up was stomach acid and air. He sat up in the bed breathless cradling his stomach like if he did it would get rid of the pain. His head spun and he swayed back and forth.

He heard the door open and April run toward him. He felt her hands wrap around his shoulders, her hands run through his hair. Like nothing he has ever felt before. Like a warm blanket. A mark stating his race to peace.

**If you don't like it then I'm sorry, but it gets better. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I'd be back! **

Raphael gripped the handle on his steering wheel tighter when he saw the light turn yellow. He pressed harder on the gas and tried to make the car go faster, but was quickly halted by the light flickering green. He sighed and stopped the car, ignoring the smirking face of his younger brother right next to him.

Mikey laughed as he watched Raph's failed attempt to race the light. "Looks like Raph isnt as fast as he thinks he is-"

"Can it Mikey," Raphael interrupted. "I can throw you out the window, if you don't"

Mikey frowned at the older and turned to look out the window. He looked at the evaporating water that covered the streets like a misty blanket and smiled to himself. _It's pretty cool outside today. It'd be even cooler if..._

"Hey, Raph?" He asked suddenly. Raph's brown eyes rolled in frustration.

"For the last time Mikey, we're just going to pick up Donnie from the museum. As soon as we're done, we can go get pizza-"

"I wasnt going to ask that." He wispered. "When's Leo getting home?" Raph stiffed before a angry frown settled in his features. His eyes flickered to his youngest brother before turning back to the street.

"How should I know." He snapped. Mikey sighed and continued to look out the window. They rode in silence until they arrived at the mueseum. They waited until they saw the dark haired boy walk up and open the door.

"Thanks, Raph!" He greeted as he got into the vehicle. Mikey turned to face his brother, a large smile on his face.

"Guess where we're going!" He demanded. Don smiled and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Raph started up the car and pushed Mikey back into his seat.

"Well if i knee any thing about you, Mikey, i'd have to say that we're going to Antonio's Pizza place!" The blonde's smile brightened and he made a loud dinging sound with his mouth.

"Correct! We shall be spending are beautiful allowence on the glorious pizza from the master Chef himself," he laughed. "Now, if I remember correctly, its my turn to choose the toppings." At this Donny frowned.

"Uh, no." The teen with the light brown eyes corrected. "I know for a fact that it's my turn to-" Raph tuned out after that, finding his brother's fake argument annoying. He drove carefully toward the pizza place and parked carefully. He opened his door but before he got out, he poked his head in and stated,

"I'm picking." And closing the door, leaving two boys wide eyed and confused. He opened the door to the pizza place and walked toward the chef. A boy in his younger teens looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Welcome to Antonio's pizza, how can I help you?" He asked in a dull voice. Raph looked at all of the toppings and frowned.

"Ugh..." Ring! Ring! Raph pulled his phone from his pocket and stard at the ID, frowning when he saw Casey's name. He waved the teen off and moved to the corner to talk in private.

"What do ya want?" He asked angrily. He heard Casey shuffeling on the other end.

"We uh...we're in New york." The older answered quietly. Raph could already tell something was being hidden from him and he didnt like it.

"Whats wrong?" He growled. He heard the phone moving around again and scoffed. "Casey?" He asked.

"W-we found, Leo." The man said hesitently. Raph's eyes rows. After a year in a half of learning to live without the eldest son, he finally returns from his vacation. Raphael blinked rapidly.

"What do you mean?" This couldn't be possible. He was sure Leo had died or something. To here that he's alive is mind blowing. And all it did was make him angry.

"We found him in this cave. It was...unreal. Then this guy was chasing us, and Leo's hurt real bad. We wanna take him to a hospital, but he said he just wanted to go to your house." Raph walked toward the resturant door and opened it to leave. He ran to his car and quickly got in.

"Keep talkin', Casey."

"Are you guys at the house? We should be there in ten minutes-"

"We'll be there." Raph hung up and drove out of the the parking lot. Wide eyes bore into the red head as he did so. Mikey and Don exchanged worried glances at eachother before Mikey got enough courage to tap Raphael's shoulder.

"Raph? What's going on?" He asked.

"They found Leo." Raph whispered as they drove toward their small house. Raph was about to turn into their driveway, but stopped when he saw the large rusty truck in the way. He parked on the curb of the small blue house and they all got out of the car. The ran up to the door and used their key to open it.  
Loud screams filled their ears as they walked in. The looked around the house, only to see Casey running up the stairs toward the shreiks. The boys wanted to go up the stairs but waited due to April running down the stairs and telling them to stop. All of the teeneagers bombarded her with question as she got to the last step.

"Whats going on up there?"

"Was that Leo?"

"Is he hurt, does he need medical attention."

"He's fine guys." April answered, pale faced and worried. The screaming stopped abruptly and they saw Casey run down the stairs. Sweat covered his face as he looked at the three boys. He took a seat in the brown love seat next to the tv.

"I got him to sleep, but he won't let me check his eyes without screaming." He panted. Don looked to the top of the stairs and frowned.

"Can we go to see him?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"No." April sighed. Everyone except for Casey looked to her. She looked scared and angry and unwilling to answer any more questions. But Raph aske anyways.

"Why? Is somethin' wrong?" His voice rose slightly. April looked into his eyes and glared angrily. She turned toward the stairs and began to walk up the stairs "Come with me, Raph." She commanded. Raph followed quickly behind her. The walk seemed to take hours. When they finally reached Don's lab, April began speaking again.

"Listen," when Raph crossed his arms over his chest she continued. "Leo isn't really responding to noises, or touch very well. He'll jerk away or filched violently if you do. Casey was in there, trying to get him to speak, but he's been silent since we left. I want him to rest, so if he's still asleep, please be quiet." She pleaded.

Raph glared. "I shouldn't have to. If he had come back when he was supposed to then he wouldnt have been in this mess in the first place."

April sighed and slowly opened the door. She turned to walk into the room and stood behind the bed. Raph walk in and gasped when he saw his older brother.

"This can't be Leo." He said very quietly. He walked over to Leo's sleeping form and his frown deepened. "This isn't him." His whisper grew louder and Leo flinched. He didn't wake or say anything, but it still seemed to causdiscomfort. April's eyes stared into the teen's. Anger burning like a wild fire. "We need to talk." She demanded. Her hands clenched at her side. "We all, need to talk."

**please, please, please! Review! I would really like some.**


	3. Chapter 3

"He probably won't wake up for another 24 hours." April explained. Everyone sat around the table and listened to what she found when examining the sleeping child. Mikey tapped his finger on the table impatiently.

"Can we see him, now. Not to talk but...we haven't see him in awhile."

"No, not until i'm sure he's not going to freak out again." April said in a quiet voice. "Did anyone call Angel?" The boys eyes widened. Angel and been particually frustrated with the fact that Leo had left. Noticing that it made Raphael angry, she quickly joined in.

"I'll do it." Mikey said in a somewhat loud manner. Raphael stood from his seat.

"No, i'll do it, i'm closer." He told knowing it would get a rise out of the younger. Mikey stood as well.

"I said i'd get it, Raph!" Mikey yelled. Raph shrugged.

"I guess its to whoever gets it first!" He screamed as he ran toward the house phone. It seemed as though steam was coming from the blonde's ears. He ran after his brother, screaming his name.

Donatello's eyes rolled. "It seems my brothers have forgotten our beautiful cell phones, yet again." He chuckled as he pulled out his phone and called his step sister.

Leo's eyes shot open as he heared a loud crash. He tried to move his hands but the were held by the bonds he was in. His heart rate increased dramaticly and he thrashed around trying to get out. He did so until a door opened and someone walked in. Semi-quiet footsteps came toward him and his head turned toward the unknown figure.

"April?" he asked quietly. The figure stooped and took a seat in a chair near his bed.

"Yes, it's me." She whispered. Leo let himself sink into the bed.

"Can you please untie me." He whispered. April smiled.

"If you promise not to freak out again." Leo took a shallow and unsteady breath. When he nodded, April gently untied him. He sat up, slowly and brushed the hair from over his forehead. He couldn't see anything, but his hair was still uncomforatably in his face.

They sat in silence, the only sound to be heard was that of the bickering brothers down stairs. That was until,

"What happened, Leo?" April asked in an angry voice. The teen looked to her with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" Leo honestly didnt know what was wrong.

"Your eyes! What happened to them?" She stood from the chair and stood over his bed. Leo rubbed the back of his neck with his small hand.

"Well-"

"Hey! Is Leo okay?!" Mikey screamed. Leo's hed whipped around to the direction of the noise. His breathing quickened and his eyes didnt seem to focus on anything. Mikey cringed at the sight of his eldest brothers eyes. Blood crusted around them making them puffy and red. Really hard to look at. He was thin and pale, his black hair matted with dirt and what looked like blonde dye. Mikey took a step back and left the room.

Leo shook his head as he looked around the room only seeing darkness. His hand gripped his hair with almost enough strength to pull it out, but April stopped him.

"Calm down," she whispered soothingly. "Its just Mikey. He was being a bone head-"

"No, it's fine." he reasured. "He just hasnt seen me in a while. I should go out to them." April's head shook. When Leo stood she tried to push him back down.  
"At least let me get you some better cloths." She demanded. Leo stopped and sighed, sitting back down into the bed. April left the room and grabbed a pair of loose fitting pants and a t-shirt from Mikey's room. When she returned, Leo was sitting calmly by window listening to the bird's song.

She gave him the cloths and left to allow him to change in private. She ran down the stairs and greeted the confused group of boys in the living room.  
"Why won't you let us in there, he seemed fine to me?" Mikey asked. His voice quiet.

"That kids a ticking time bomb," Casey said suddenly. "I'm good out here."  
"Well due to Mikey's obsured apperance in the room Leo has decided to come to greet us." She said angrily. But Don smiled anyways.

"He's coming out here?" He asked enthusiastily. April nodded.  
"You guys be on your best behavior." Everyone nodded. Suddenly a door upstairs opened and they turned to see the oldest brother walk down stairs. A smile on his face.

"Hi guys! He said happily. Donatello stood up and hugged his brother. Mikey joined snd soon everyone was hugging the reunited teen. Except for Raph.

_His eyes seemed to have been cut. Leaving blood to leak into many different parts of his eyes_. April had said when they were at the table. _I'm not sure how long the have ben like this but I know they where cared for properly a-and now the infection has caused him to loose his vision leaving him permanently blind..._

** I would of had it earlier but i had school :\ please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the world! And greetings to the people from space! I have returned! And the chapter is pretty amazing. This does contain an OC and some characters that I don't own but aren't from the ninja turtle universe. If you spot them and know where they are tell me in the REVIEWS which i still don't have. And you shall receive a virtual cookie :) So yes here is the story.**

They sat around in the many living room chairs, talking and secretly trying to figure out why Leo is staying so quiet and sucluded. Angel hadn't shown up due to something about not having the time or care to show. But Don kept that part to himself. Everyone (except for Leo due to the terrible fear that the warm liquid could cause him to puke again) had a warm cup of either tea or some warm drink in there hands as Leo told them about one of his many terrifing adventures in the jungles of Central America.

"-and that, is why my hair is blond." He finished with an exasperated sigh. Don's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"You lost a bet to and old spanish guy and he made you dye your dirty blonde?" He asked. Leo's lips tightened as he tried to avoid the next question. As Don was about to make another statement, Leo stood and yawned. He was about to leave the room before anything else could be said.

"Where are you going?" April asked. He turned slightly. Not necessarily looking at anyone.

"Just to my room. Todavía estoy un poco cansado." Everyone blinked and frowned as they tried to understand what he had just stated. Well except April.

"Okay, goodnight." She smiled as she took a long sip of her tea. Leo didn't smile. He just continued walking toward his room which was conviniently still on the lower floor. He heard someone stand and run up behind him. He stopped abruptly and the person ran into him.

"Hehe...sorry, Leo." Mikey apologized guiltily. Leo sighed, letting Mikey continue. "I just wanted to make sure you knew how to get to your room without, ya know, tripping over something." He laughed sheepishly. Leonardo nodded and moved to the side to allow Mikey to lead him through the narrow hallway. He walked a little faster when his brother sped up towards there destination. Then Mikey stopped. He heard the sound of the door creaking open and tha small gasp escape his baby brother's mouth. He immediantly went into panic.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a fearful voice. Mikey shifted uncomfartably on his feet before slamming the door closed.

"Why not you just sleep in my room tonight? I wont stay up to late with the video games and you can sleep in peace-"

"Whats wrong, Mikey?" He asked in an almost terrified voice. Mikey's heart broke.

"Nothings wrong! I-I just don't want you to be by yourself tonight, thats all." He clarified. But Leo still seemed to be very scared though he nodded anyways.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll sleep with you. But just for tonight." He agreed. Mikey nodded and left down the hall towrd his room.

"Let me clean up a bit!" He shouted. "Stay put!" Leo rolled his eyes and told his brother he would stay. But once Michealangelo was down the hall, his curiousity peaked his interest. Leo was good at finding things out. Even in Central America he was able to figure out things without his sight. He could scan a room by simply shifting his feet or breathing in the residue of the people they couldnt find.

He stood closer to the door and felt for the knob, soon finding it before opening the door to his room. When he walked in his heart stopped and he shook his head in disbelief. He could feel it. The emptiness that came with him opening the door. His room had nothing.

* * *

Leo sat on the twin size bed in Mikey room. In his hands, he had a small phone that caused a small light to surround him in the dark room. His fingers traced over the small buttons and he felt each symbol that identified the njmbers without seeing. He slowly typed in the numbers, hoping that he hadn't forgotten the number. After he had all of the numbers in, he listened intently as the phone on the other side of the line wrung.

Then someone answered.

"Hello?" A forien voice asked. Leo almost smiled as he heard the voice. He lowered the volume as she spoke.

"Hi," he whispered. "Is Atlas Anarandy there? I'm and old friend of hers." He listened as the person on the other end walked around.

"Who is this?" She inquired. Leo bit his lip in frustration. Why wouldnt she just answer his question? It's not like he was a serial killer or anything. He held the phone closer to his ear and answered in a very annoyed voice.

"Leonardo Hamato...the peron i'm looking for knows me better as Maxwel, but-" Kandy started tuning out as she heard the name. She looked around the large building in search of her older sister. It was kinda hard to find in a room full of people and its not like she was really in a hurry. She stood up and searched through the maze of peole, none of them being her sister.

She walked over to the older man with dark blue eyes and beautiful blonde curly hair. She looked up and poked his shoulder. "Hey, cap?" She asked. The soilder turned and looked to her, a smile on his face.

"Do you know where Atlas is?" She continued. The man out of time looked down the hall and pointed toward the dance studio.

"I just came from in there. She was helping Conner with something, and I'm pretty sure she hasn't left yet." He stated. Kandy smiled and began walking toward the room.

"Thanks, Steve!" She shouted back. As she made her way toward the dance studio, she pushed through the many people that were in the way. She tried to be polite, but she was pretty sure whoever it was on the phone was probably getting a bit unpatient by now. When she entered the room, she saw her sister, Atlas, typing something on a computer next to the clone of one of the greatest superheroes known to man.

Atlas looked up, and when she saw her sister she frowned. "I'm busy what do you want?" She demanded. Kandy's smile only brightened.

"There's someone on the phone for you. I can take over until you get back." Atlas rolled her eyes and stood from her bent over positon on the computer. She walked over, snatching the phone from her sister and walking out into the hall.

"Who is this?" She growled. Leo smiled at the angry voice and his breathing quickened. He held the phone closer to his ear and stood to leave his brother's room. He was careful to not step on his brother. He opened the door and walkedout into the hall.

"Atlas? Is that you?" He asked as he awaited an answer. The girl's eyes widened as she listened to the person speak. She looked at the caller id on the phone.

"L-Leo?" She questioned. Her heart felt like fluttering and she closed the door the studio room. She heard the person on the other end laugh with joy.

"Y-Yes! Yes, it's me!"

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. "Where are you?!" She asked. Her hand ran through her long, dark, curly hair and she smiled for the first time in years. She heard someone movng on the other side.  
"I'm in New York. Just got back yestarday-"

"I'll be there tommorow. Wheres your house?" She yelled into the phone. Leo had to bring the cell phone away from his ears a bit, his sensitive hearing causing pain to vibrate through his head. For a moment he had to think about where thre house was located.

"Uh... 1715 Lazy E drive, I think." He guessed. He heard the girl huff in annoyance.

"'Kay then. Ill see you around noon." A smile returned to her face. "I missed you, Leo." She whispered. She would rather no one really seeing her act like a five year old coming back home from their first day of school.

"I've missed you, too. I can't wait to see you." He heard her smile, before hanging up the phone. He leaned his back onto the beige colored walls and sank down to the floor, a smile covering his face.

**So yeah! There it is. I hope your all enjoy, and maybe i'll get some REVIEWS this time... And please have hope! This story is going to be really epic**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! For anyone that cares anyway. But I have the next chapter! So please review! I would really appreciate it. :)**

When Mikey woke up, he was surprised to see Leo not in his bed. In fact, the bed was made and a note sat on the pillow. He stood up, stretched and grabbed the note from the pillow. He brought it up to his face and read it slowly.

_Went with Casey to get my car. Be back later._

Mikey frowned. He was pretty sure Leo shouldnt be outof the house yet. But considering Leo's persuasive skills he's pretty sure Leo has Casey wrapped around his finger. He could see it now...

_"Hey, Casey?" Casey awoke abruptly when Leo poked his. He looked over to the younger and frowned._

_"What are you doing up? It's like eight o'clock in the morining." Leo was a little taken back._

_"I tried to let you sleep in...I'm sorry." He whispered in the most pitiful voice ever. Casey looked at the younger and sighed._

_"It's fine, what's wrong?" He asked. Leo sat back up and pushed his hands into the arm of the couch._

_"I-I wanted to know if I could go get my car, if they still have it of course. But I needed someone to take me." Casey's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened into a line._

_"Can't we go later. Its to early." He whined. Casey closed his eyes and heard Leo sigh._

_"Its fine. I'll just walk there. Its okay." Leo stood from his kneeling postion and began walking toward the door. Casey felt the swelling of guilt rise and whined as he stood._

_"Okay! Fine, I'll take you!" He yelled quietly as he stood. Leo smiled and went over to hug his uncle._

_"Thank you, Casey!" He exclaimed. Casey sighed and moved to open the door._

_"I don't see why you even need a car! Not like you can use it." Casey grumbled. Leo frowned and walked out of the door._

_"I have my reasons." He whispered quietly to himself as the walked out of the door. _

Yup. That's probably very accurate. He walked out of his room and down the hall into the kitchen. April and his brothers sat angrily at the table. He walked over to the refrigarater and slowly opened it. He took of the eggs and milk and closed the door, before turning to the stove.

"Anybody want pancakes?" He asked with great enthusiasum. Raph grumbled something and continued to glare at the table. Don looked over to his brother and smiled.

"Sure, why not." He answered. Mikey nodded and looked towards his aunt. April and Casey werent nessasarily there aunt and uncle but they've been with them more can he remember. So he knew that when April was angry, no one should mess with her.

"I can't believe they just...left!" She exclaimed as she stood from the table. "Casey is so stupid sometimes! And Leo should know better!" She ran over to the couch and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number for Casey's phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" She heard her boyfriend ask.

"Casey Jones where the hell are you?!" She growled. Casey grimaced and turned to look for Leo. He stuttered into the phone.

"Well...uh...I don't know..." He answered and awaited the anger that soon would drown his ears.

"You lost him..." April spoke slowly as if trying to figure out wether or not she believed her ears. Casey licked his lips and looked around the streets for Leo.

"Y...Yeah, I lost him-"

"Casey what is your problem?! How could you loose him?! He's a person, not your car keys, you can't just loose him!"

She screamed into the phone. Raphael rolled his eyes. "He's like seventeen years old. He can find his way around." April turned to face him with angry eyes.

"Thats not the point! He could get hurt." She informed. She looked around the room for her car keys. "We're going to go look for him-"

"What?!" Raphael shouted. "Can't he just come back later?" April frowned.

"No Raph, he could be getting himself into trouble." She said angrily. She opened the door and waited for the boys to exit the door.

* * *

Leo was sitting at a bus stop, hand tapping his knee. Nothing's changed in New York since the last time he was here. He can herear the angry, busy people. The loud cars and tapping feet. Always overwelming. But he didn't really care to much. He was happy he was home. Even if many others weren't.

He had been there for awhile now. Just him and his thoughts. His eyes were closed and sunglasses were covering them. Letting him think clearly. that was, until, someone sat next to him. Under normal circumstances he would have noticed the person and moved over on the bench, but since he hadn't, the person was right next to him.

He moved over, slightly uncomfortable, and kept his face turned from the person. Whoever it was, was female and didn't really mind being right next to someone. Leo had to move over a couple times to get away. But his resistance was in vain. This girl was really close to him. He cleared his throat and leaned away. The girl sat up straiter and shifted a bit.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly. Leo turned to her again, and thought this over a moment. He doesnt know this person and would rather get away from her as soon as possible. But, he put on a straight face and smiled.

"Leonardo. Whats you're name?" He put his hand out to shake her hand. Bailey looked down at the pale hand infront of her, and instantly thought of five reasons why she shouldnt shake his hand. _What if he has poisen in his hands to knock out anyone he touches? What if he's a goverment agent out to kill me? What if he trys to kidnap me? What if he gets jealous and trys to cut off all my skin to make a costume of my body? What if he's just using me to get to my sisters? _

"Yeah, no." she frowned. Leo was a little taken back and turned away again. They sat in silence again and Bailey stared at the now really confused teen. "Listen to me, Leonardo,"

Leo turned to her again. He could feel her angry eyes and her warm breathe as she got closer to his left ear. "My sister will be here soon." She whispered. "And if she says you try to hurt her, you'll have to deal with me." Leo's eyes widened. This is Atlas' sister. "And trust me, I'm not a good enemy to have, Hamato." Then, she was gone. Leo breathed heavily and leaned back on the bench. Hopefully, he would never have to see her again.

Little did he know, this was only the beginning.

**Well i hope you enjoyed! Please, please, review. I will be very happy if you do! Kisses-Academy6**


End file.
